The S Class Job: Clash in the Land of Turtles
by zantarak
Summary: A simple crossover between Fairy Tail and Naruto. I made this to highlight both the similarities and differences between these two animes. I say anime because the anime world is the world focused on. For a timeline for both, Fairytail will be right after the Grand Magic Games and the Eclipse Celestial Spirit incident, Naruto will be post-five kage summit, pre war.
1. Chapter 1: Of Ninjas and Fairies!

"Your mission is to head to the Land of Turtles. Once there you will meet up with a caravan. You are to escort the caravan to the Kingdom of Bosco. Afterwards you are to return immedia-."

"I'm sorry the kingdom of where now?" Naruto's hands were curled behind his head, "Sorry Granny, but I've never even heard of this Bosco place. How far are we going?"

"Naruto!" Sakura grabbed Naruto by his collar, "You idiot! Let Lady Tsunade finish!" Sakura threw Naruto to the ground. He began to stagger back to his feet.

"No offense Lady Hokage, but Naruto's right. Bosco's really far away. A journey from the land of turtles could take months to complete. Not to mention the…other issues we might come across," Kakashi's face gave away nothing. His face was as deadpan as ever.

"That is correct. That is why I'm sending Team 7. With five members you're the largest team we have. Not only that, but you're the best suited for such a long journey."

"But Lady Hokage don't you need us to help with repairs?" Yamato was leaning up against the back of the room, "We're still recovering from Pain, not to mention the war preparations." Sai nodded along with the captain.

"Which is why I need you to do this mission. Not only would the money brought back to the village help tremendously, but with it the Land of Turtles also promised us a large supply of medical equipment and ninja tools," Tsunade sighed, "Normally I would never even consider sending you that far out west, but we need those supplies."

Naruto was back on his feet, "Alright then, what are we waiting for?" he tightened his headband, "Let's go to the Land of Turtles!"

Meanwhile in the Kingdom of Fiore:

"Get up Lucy! We have a job to do!"

Lucy bolted from her bed. She threw on some clothes and grabbed her luggage. Down in the street Natsu waited outside fists on his hips. Gray sat on a bench outside.

"Calm down flame for brains. We don't have to be at Bosco for another couple of days." Gray began to strip off his shirt.

"He's right. With the train it'll take us two days at most." Erza added. She stood by her luggage.

"I know, I'm just excited is all. Did you say the pay on this one? All that money for a simple recovery job," Natsu chuckled, "I can see the food now!"

"Aye sir!" Happy the cat said. He stood by Natsu's feet.

"If we're getting that much money that must mean it'll be really dangerous doesn't it?" Wendy stood nearby. She looked to her friend Carla. The white cat only shrugged in response.

"I wouldn't be afraid. We've got three of Fairy Tail's best wizards with us!" Happy exclaimed.

"I wouldn't say that you and Lucy are slouches either Wendy," Gray said. His shirt had been stowed away into his travel sack.

The conversation probably would have continued except for the fact that Lucy had finally left her house. She ran out a suit case rolling behind her.

"Sorry I'm late you guys."

"It's no problem. It would probably be best if we left now though." Erza began to pull her luggage along. The rest of Team Natsu fell in behind.

"Besides the fact that's a recovery one, what else do we know about this job?"

"Not a lot," Gray replied walking beside her, "It was just an urgent request. The only other thing I could get from Mirajane was that we'd travelling east.

"Master Makarov believes we might reach all the way to the Land of the shinobi," Erza added.

"The Land of the Shinobi? What's that?" Wendy asked.

"The shinobi are a lot like us. They use the magical energy in their body and channel it into different types of spells," Erza held up a finger, "but they call their spells Jutsus, and they call their magical energy Chakra."

"Oh, I heard about them! They do jobs just like we do, but instead of independent guilds their system is tied to the government." Lucy exclaimed, "Aren't they also a lot more military?"

"They are. The master told me to be careful. Understand Natsu, Gray?"

"Got it."

"Cool."

They continued to walk in silence. Eventually they made their way to the train station. As they got onboard Natsu pumped his fist into the air.

"Let's head to Bosco!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Long Forest Road

Chapter 2: A Long Forest Road

"Can I ask you a question Captain Kakashi?" Kakashi closed his book.

"Yes Sai?"

"Back in the Hokage's office, you mentioned something about 'other issues'. I take you don't just mean bandits," Sai's face gave away nothing. Sakura and Naruto looked up as well. Even Yamato looked back from the front of their carriage.

"You might as well tell them Kakashi," Yamato turned forward and snapped at the reins. The horses carried on forward, the wheels rumbled round and round.

"Back in our shinobi world we use chakra, correct?" Kakashi looked to his former students. They nodded to him.

"Well, way off in the western half of the world there's another group of people who use chakra. They're called wizards. They work independently from the government. Instead they work out of guilds. The Kingdom of Bosco is home to a number of them."

"Well how strong are they?" Sakura sat cross-legged on the wood.

"The ones from Bosco don't look that tough," Kakashi waved a paper packet in front of the squad, "These are stats on all the guilds in Bosco. We'll be fine."

"What if it's not from Bosco?" Sai asked.

"Then we pray the wizards are from anywhere but Fiore!" Yamato called back.

"Why not Fiore?" Naruto asked, "You saying we can't take them on Captain Yamato!"

"Yes, and he might be right Naruto," Kakashi put the papers down, "These six in particular pose a real threat. Depending on who it is."

Sakura picked up one of the papers, "Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel?" Sakura's eyes ran down the list of names, "What kind of names are these?"

Sai picked up another paper, "Sabertooth, Lamia Scale. Strange indeed."

Kakashi shrugged, "Stranger than 'The Village Hidden in the Leaves'?"

Naruto picked up the last bunch of papers, "Why are there so many for this one Kakashi sensei? Is," Naruto squinted, "Fairy Tail really that powerful?"

Kakashi looked up, "Very. They were the winners of Fiore's Grand Magic Games."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sakura said, still reading.

"Think of it like a really big chunin exams. Except that the fights were between chunin and jonin."

"That's insane…." Naruto trailed off lost in thought.

"No need to worry," Kakashi smiled, "we should only have to deal with the wizards from Bosco. Now anymore questions before we continue?"

"Yeah, why are we taking this carriage? Wouldn't it be faster to go through the trees?" Naruto asked.

"Simple, after this job we'll have a lot of supplies to bring back. I don't want to carry all of that. Do you?" Kakashi leaned back against the rail.

"No, ok good enough for me!" Naruto smiled a lazy smile.

"Ok, then why did Lady Tsunade say we were the perfect team, and if these wizards are such a problem why not assign some more shinobi?"

"Lady Tsunade can't afford to send off any more ninja right now. Not with the village destroyed and the war coming on." Yamato called back, clicking his reins.

"As for why we're the best, but take a look at our members. With Yamato we have instant shelter for the night. Sai gives us a strong scouting advantage. Sakura, you're are medic. You'll be essential seeing as how far we are from any real hospital, and Naruto, you're our trump card."

Naruto pointed to himself, "Me?"

Kakashi nodded, "You beat Pain. I don't think there's any wizard who could take you on."

Before the conversation continued the cart stopped. They stopped in front of a wooden gate. Stone walls stretched out either side. They blocked the forest from growing into the town. Every once in a while a flag snapped in the wind. On it was a turtle in a blue background.

"So we've finally arrived. Everyone, welcome to the capital of the land of turtles." Kakashi hopped off the back of the cart. He knocked on the door.

"I don't think that's gonna work…" Yamato stayed in his seat. He let the reins fall to his side. As he did the door began to open. Guards trotted outside and formed a semi-circle around the group.

"Are you the leaf shinobi?" One guard asked. He was the only one of the group in full amour. The rest simply had helmets.

Kakashi looked the guard over. He began to scratch the back of his neck.

"Yeah, you can kinda tell from our headbands." Kakashi yawned.

"You can never be too sure with you shinobi," The guard looked back over his shoulder, "Open that gates!" He turned back to Kakashi, "The Daimyo's waiting for you at the stables."

"Thanks, ok team let's roll!" Yamato picked up the reins and followed Kakashi. The gates swang shut behind them.

Naruto looked around. The village was rather small. From what he saw there weren't many shops or just about anything. He did see a noodle shop though.

"Can we go Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto was bouncing in his seat. Sai watched him emotionlessly. Sakura on the other hand looked rather irritated. She was about to him over the head. _One good hit should knock some sense into him, idiot_ she thought.

"Sure why not. Sai, Sakura go with him. Me and Yamato can take care of this business with the Daimyo." Kakashi made a shooing motion with his hand.

"Yahoo!" Naruto leaped of the cart. Sai followed.

"You sure Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura looked back and forth between her teacher and Naruto.

"Go, make sure he doesn't get into any trouble ok?" Yamato smiled at Sakura and nodded.

"Ok! Hey, Sai, Naruto! Wait for me, cha!" Sakura ran off towards her friends.

"Smart move Kakashi. You're as smooth as ever," Yamato clacked the reins again. He turned the cart toward the stables.

The cart trundled down the dirt path. Finally they stopped in front of the stables. Yamato hopped off to stand beside Kakashi. As the Daimyo walked out they bowed.

The Daimyo was old, but strong. His muscles bulged like coiled ropes. His legs were as thick as tree trunks.

"I thank you greatly shinobi." The Daimyo gestured for them stand straight.

"We thank you for the offer. You have no idea how much this will help our village," Yamato replied.

The Daimyo smiled back kindly. His mouth crinkled at the edges, "Well then, I believe the need for thanks is over. Let's just say we're both really grateful, agreed?"

"Agreed," Kakashi put a hand in his pocket, "So where's this caravan we're protecting?"

"They'll be here tonight. I want you to leave at dawn tomorrow." The Daimyo's face became serious, "Our intel suggests that the government of Bosco is going to hire a wizard guild to steal the supplies."

"Why steal what they're gonna get for free?" Yamato rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well, the crown doesn't exactly smile upon outside sources doing business with their country. They prefer to keep it within their kingdoms," The Daimyo's voice grew hard, "Those kingdoms. Never open to try something new. Stuck in their ways."

"No need to worry sir," Kakashi let out a reassuring grin, "You've got the best that the Fire Nation can offer to help."

"I believe I do. Goodnight gentlemen," The Daimyo walked off, followed by his guards.

"Yamato can you grab Sakura and them, I have to go arrange a room for the night," Kakashi walked off without waiting for a response.

"As smooth as ever…" Yamato sighed and walked to the Noodle store.


	3. Chapter 3: Wizards versus Shinobi!

Gray looked to Lucy's carriage. It was an old, cheap flatbed. It carried nothing but empty barrels and some rocks. Lucy sat at the front, Wendy by her side. Hidden in one of the barrels was Happy and Carla. They stood by ready to fly Lucy away in case of emergency.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Gray looked to where Erza sat beside him. The red-head paid him no attention. She was busy watching a bird that flew high in the sky.

"Hello, Erza? Are you listening?" He shook her by the shoulder. Erza pushed him aside.

"Now isn't the time Gray. I'm sure it will all be fine. Just keep watching the road with Natsu."

She seemed distracted. Gray gave a non-committed shrug. He looked up the road hoping to catch a glance of the caravan coming up the road. Meanwhile in the cart Lucy and Wendy talked quietly. Every once in a while they would throw a nervous glance into the forest. Natsu snoozed on a tree branch. Gray hit over the head.

"Wake up Fire-head! Watch the road why don't you?"

Natsu jerked up and hit his head on a tree, "Huh, bandits, where?" He didn't see anything and looked at Gray, "What was that for? There ain't nothing happening!"

"Yeah, but there might be soon, so get your act together!"

"Well you two shut up!" Erza looked away from the bird in the sky, "The girl's safety is at stake. Focus!"

"Yes mam!" Gray and Natsu both concentrated on the road again. Erza turned back to her bird.

"Yo, Erza," Gray still watched the road as he spoke, "how do we know they'll be coming down this road?"

"I checked a map back at the palace. This road is usually the safest and quickest way to Bosco. We'll catch them by surprise." Erza never looked away from the sky.

"Why are we stealing the caravan again?" Natsu's head rested in his hands.

"Trade between any lands that isn't part of the kingdoms is illegal. Therefore this caravan is illegal. Now be quiet ok?" Erza's hand moved to her sword.

"I don't like it when you get like that Erza, what's goin"

"Wood style: Four Pillar Prison Technique!"

The trees formed a cage around Erza, Natsu and Gray.

"What the hell?" Natsu thrashed around in his wooden cage.

"Quickly! Go help Lucy and Wendy!" Erza had already cut a hole through the cage.

"Ice make axe!" Gray burst through the prison as his ice axe opened another hole. Natsu still thrashed around as Gray hit the ground running. Happy and Carla had already begun to pick Lucy up when they were attacked by flying shuriken.

"Get down!" Gray screamed. The girls happy hit the dirt.

"Ice make shield!" Frozen plates formed in front of them.

"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" A voice rang through the forest. Suddenly a massive wall of flames slammed against the ice wall. Water started to drip to the floor.

"Lucy get Wendy, Happy and Carla out of here. I don't know how long my shield will last!" As he spoke the wall began to thin rapidly.

"Got it!" Lucy pulled out a key, "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

Virgo appeared in a puff of smoke, "How may I help princess?"

"Dig us a hole out of here, now!"

"As you command princess," Virgo began to spin. Soon a wide hole opened in the ground. Lucy and the others hopped inside. As they left the last of Gray's shield disappeared. Behind it a white blur.

Next thing he knew Gray was on the ground. He still felt the fist imprint on his jaw. _So fast_ was all Gray could think. Next thing he knew shuriken were flying. He jumped out of the way.

Across the clearing Natsu had finally burned his way through the cage. Meanwhile Erza was fighting off trees. Branches flew around her. As many as she could cut through, more took their place.

"I got your back Erza!" Natsu jumped to her aid burning the trees around them.

"You should be more focused on your own battle" All Gray saw was an eye.

"Wind Style: Air Bullet!"

Next thing he knew he was flying. He scattered across the ground. Gray rose to his feet. A man in a green jacket stood a couple feet away. His hands were locked in a strange position.

"So you're the Shinobi," Gray brought his hands together, "weren't expecting you for a while now."

"And you must be the wizards. We saw your trap a while ago. Decided we'd get the jump on you."

Gray's eyes widened, "How did you…"

Erza's voice rang out in the clearing, "Look out above!"

Gray had a second before the bird was on him.

"Ice make hammer!" A hammer destroyed the bird. It splattered around the clearing. Gray touched his chest, "Ink?"

"Now Sai!" The man with white hair jumped back.

"Super Beast Scroll!" A young man had appeared at the edge of the clearing. Next thing Gray knew lions jumped from some paper near the boy. They pounced at him.

"That's curious, he's taken his shirt off. When did he do that?" the young man asked to his leader.

Across the clearing Natsu and Erza had engaged a man with a similar jacket to the leader. Any wood he sent was burned to ash or cut into kindling.

"Don't know how much longer I can keep this up Kakashi! Running out of trees!"

"Yamato take Sai and return to the caravan! I'll buy you some time. I'll catch up on the main road!" The one named Kakashi attacked Erza and Natsu. They had just enough to jump out of the way. Yamato ran into the forest while they were distracted. Sai followed him in pursuit.

"Natsu, Gray follow them back to the caravan! I'll meet up with you once I've taken care of their leader!"

"On it!" Gray grabbed Natsu and carried him to the forest. Natsu screamed in protest.

"No fair! I wanted to fight the guy with the gray hair! He looks so cool!" Their voices faded into the forest.

Erza faced her opponent. She moved her legs into battle stance.

"My name is Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail! Heed this warning, you'd do well to surrender now before this goes any further. No one lasts long against Fairy Tail."

"Oh I don't know about that," Kakashi walked towards Erza, "We leaf ninja are a bit tougher than you think."

Kakashi pulled up his bandana. It revealed a red eye with black tomoes.

"Now then, you ready?" Kakashi dropped to his battle stance.


	4. Chapter 4: Erza vs Kakashi

**Sorry this took so long, wanted to get this fight just right. For that end I also got a friend of mine to help me with my grammar. I appreciate the reiviews, followers and favorites. It's awesome. So please keep them coming. Also the actual name of the chapter is below at the beginning of the chapter. The one in the tab isn't what I actually wanted, it just got forced in. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Copy Cat Ninja vs. The Queen of the Fairies

A hush fell over the clearing. Slowly leaves began to fall to the ground. The wind began to settle. The silence grew. Kakashi slipped his hand to the supply pack at his hip. Erza watched. Her feet shuffled on the ground.

 _What's that red eye?_ Erza was drawn to it. It seemed to move on its own. It felt like it was going to consume her. In the next second shuriken flew. Erza's sword flashed.

The shurikens thumped into the shield she held in her left hand.

"Well then," Kakashi grabbed some kunai from his hip, "I don't even think Tenten can summon weapons that fast. You're good."

Erza saw the kunai fly. Again they thumped into her shield.

"It didn't work the first time, why would it work now?" Erza braced herself.

"Who said these were the same?" Kakashi brought his hand close to his face. Smoke came from the Kunai.

"What?" Erza had a second. It was all she needed.

 _Boom!_ Suddenly there was nothing but fire and smoke. The explosion rocked her a bit but her fire empress armor saved her the from brunt of it. As the smoke cleared Kakashi still stood in the same spot. There was something a bit off though…

"Huh, armor changing too then?" Kakashi brought one foot back, "Let's see how fast you can be."

They both leapt at each other. The silence was brought crashing down as metal clanged. Kakashi brushed away her swords with his kunai. He was kept at arm's length. Erza's swords were two feet longer than his knives.

Erza extended herself forward. Kakashi jumped back. They stopped to stare at each other.

"Requip!" Erza shot forward, propelled by the Black Wing Armor. She swung her massive sword. The air whistled as she swung her blade. It was all Kakashi could do to avoid her attacks.

Kakashi grabbed a scroll from his bag. Water came rushing out.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" The torrent shot forward.

"You're nothing compared to Juvia!" Erza had changed to her Sea Empress Armor.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Kakashi's hands came crashing to the floor. As they did mud shot up from the ground. Erza crashed through with her Giant Armor. She threw her lance at Kakashi. He skipped out of the way.

"Not bad. Your hand to hand combat is outstanding," Kakashi dropped into his ready stance, "Unfortunately for you, I fight a taijutsu master every day."

Time seemed to fly. No matter what armor Erza tried, she couldn't seem to hit the ninja. Kakashi would try, but there was no way to get around Erza's swords. He didn't have the reach. His punches were ineffective and his kunai were swatted away like they were flies. Her raw power was too much for him. He kept dodging, biding his time for an attack. His Sharingan gave him that one advantage.

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel!"

"Well this one's new," Kakashi was breathing hard.

"Scattered petals!" Ethereal swords circled around Erza. At her command they shot forward. There were too many, even for Kakashi. There was an explosion as the swords hit their target. Kakashi's body fell to the ground. Erza changed back into her regular armor.

"That was well fought, I've never seen someone so nimble. You might want to try attacking next time though."

"Ok, thanks."

Erza's head whipped around. All she saw was the man's fist come crashing into her. The scarlet haired wizard went flying into the dirt.

"I knocked you out!" She began to stumble to her feet.

"Oh, really. Why don't you take another look at the body," Kakashi pointed over to the small crater. His clone fell apart. It dissolved into sparks.

"How…" Erza looked to Kakashi. Kakashi was already running. His foot slammed into Erza's jaw knocking her skyward. Her mind was shaking. She couldn't concentrate.

Kakashi blurred into existence behind her. White tape wrapped around her body, then they were spinning, faster and faster. The ground was getting closer and closer.

"Reverse Lotus!"

The earth shook as the ninja and the fairy slammed into the ground. Dirt went flying into the trees, and leaves shot from their branches.

Erza recovered and stood. A large crater bloomed from where she stood. Kakashi stood at its lip.

"So, you're still standing then, not bad," Kakashi slipped a hand into his pocket, "You wizards are pretty damn tough."

"As long as you threaten my friends, I will never fall! I fight for Fairy Tail!" Erza had changed to her Heaven's wheel armor, "Scattered petals!"

Ethereal swords shot at Kakashi again.

"Not this time," Kakashi braced his feet. His left hand held his bandanna. His eye swirled, changing shape.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!"

The swords flew ever closer. Time seemed to slow down.

"Kamui!"

Suddenly the swords warped. They vanished in a shimmering in the air. Then they were gone.

"No, that's not possible," Erza stood in awe of this man.

"Wind Style: Air bullet," Kakashi blew rapidly. The air shot forward, as if fired from a cannon.

Erza bounced backwards. The bullets slammed around her. She couldn't focus. Her head was still spinning from the lotus.

"Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!"

"Requip!" Her fire empress armor took shape. She cut the flames in half with the water empress sword. She was so focused on the flames she didn't see the hand until it hit her stomach.

"Chidori! One thousand birds!"

Time almost stopped as Erza looked down. Kakashi's hand had punched through her armor. Electricity crackled around it. The leaves began to drift down to the ground.

 _So this is the power of the Shinobi._

There was an explosion, but Erza wouldn't remember. She had lost consciousness at that point.

Kakashi looked down at the Queen of the Fairies. She was out cold, but she would recover.

Kakashi left some basic medical supplies, "No hard feelings, it's just part of the job." With that he jumped off into the trees.

 **I understand now that many of you will probably be very angry. That's ok, it can be a difference of opinion. If you disagree feel free to drop a review or message me personally. If that turns off the story for the rest of you, sorry it just made the most sense.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Number of Clearings

**Ok sorry about the random stuff that happened with the original. Hopefully this one will work! To the guy I replied to nastily, that is my bad I didn't know there was a problem. Sit back and enjoy!**

Chapter 5: A Number of Clearings

Gray and Natsu bolted through the forest. They'd lost the ninja, but they had to find that caravan. They had found a hunters path winding through the forest. They rounded a boulder and almost ran into a girl with pink hair. They stumbled to a stop. Her forehead was larger than usual, but her hair framed it well. She looked small, and her chest was kind of flat. At least compared to most members of the guild. She looked so delicate, she couldn't be a ninja.

"I'm sorry, but have you seen some ninja? One had black hair, carried a scroll," Gray asked. Gray held Natsu back. Flame for brains had a bad habit of getting out of hand.

She shook her head, "No, can't say I have."

Something metal shook. Gray looked at the top of the pink girl's head. She wore a simple red headband with…something else. He couldn't quite tell.

"Natsu, Gray! Watch out!" Lucy ran onto the path, Wendy, Carla and Happy followed behind. Overheard Gray heard a lion roar.

It was one of the ink creatures from before. It looked like it had jumped out of a painting. The black lines made wavy patterns, the creature's flank was white as parchment. Natsu and Gray jumped out of the way just in time. Gray hit a tree trunk. As he began to move the branches grabbed him. They wrapped around his body constricting his movement. A man's face appeared from the trees. It was the ninja from before. If this was his face though, would that mean that the branches were his arms? If so, and those branch arm things were now all over Gray…

"Can someone help me? I am being felt up by some perverted ninja guy!" Gray tried to struggle in the clutches of the tree.

"I am not some perverted ninja guy!" Yamato's head was now level with Gray's. His face had taken on a strange look. His eyes bulged out on his face. Gray shuddered.

"If you ain't a pervert, why are you groping me?" Gray thrashed around.

"This wouldn't be so weird if you hadn't taken off your shirt!" Yamato held the boy closer, "Who strips in the middle of battle?"

"I do! Now let me go!" Gray was short of breath. Branches wrapped around his neck.

"Enough of this crap! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu's fist slammed into the tree. It shattered, kindling flying off into all directions.

"Captain Yamato!" Sakura screamed in horror. Her fist clenched in her gloves. She felt her body tighten, chakra pooled into the tips of her fingers.

"I swear, I'm going to take you down. Cha!" Sakura rushed in to punch Natsu in the gut. As her fist connected the surprised wizard, she released her chakra in one blast. Natsu flew through trees. Trunks turned to nothing more than but scrap.

Gray felt a tight ball clench in his gut. _Who was this chick? She seemed so frail and useless before, but…my god what strength…_

"Gray watch out!" Gray had time to see the ink flying at his face. The lion's maw opened so wide.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" The ink fell apart at Wendy's howl. She had thrown herself in front of Gray at the last second. The boy with the scroll stood nearby.

"How curious, why would your comrade risk so much danger to themselves?" His pen sat poised over his scroll.

"It's because that's what guild mates do for each other. We protect each other, we give our lives for each other! Ice Make!" Gray's hands slammed together, palm to fist, "Geyser!"

A column of ice shot from the earth. It twisted like a tree, rising to touch the clouds in the sky. It rose up, destroying everything in its path.

"Happy, go grab Natsu! You guys go on ahead to the caravan, me, Wendy, Lucy and Carla got this covered. We have them outnumbered."

"Aye Sir!" Happy flew into the forest. The canopy covered him as he retreated to his best friend.

"Lucy, you and Wendy take the chick with the pink hair. I'm going after the guy who doesn't know what it means to be a real friend." Gray's hands came together and Lucy grabbed a key at her belt. Wendy shifted her feet and Carla floated nearby.

"Strange, what will you do about me?" Yamato stood on a tree branch over everybody's heads. He looked down grinning.

"Captain Yamato! You're ok!" Sakura looked up and smiled.

"Was that a wood clone captain?" Sai decided not to look away from the enemy.

"Yep. I had to make sure these guys hadn't tried anything at the caravan. I also wanted to make sure Naruto hadn't done anything stupid." Yamato's arms were crossed.

"Captain, Sakura sent one member flying through the trees. Him and a flying, talking blue cat are going to attack the caravan!" The teams didn't move.

That stopped Yamato for a second, "A talking, flying, blue cat? I thought I'd seen everything…"

 _Damn, I thought we'd gotten lucky. I hope Natsu can handle himself. We're gonna be a while._ Gray felt sweat bead on his chest.

"Carla, take Wendy into the trees. If he thinks he can stand up there without fighting, he's dead wrong! Lucy, you'll have to take pinky by yourself!" Gray shifted himself towards the boy with the midriff.

"Got it!" Carla grabbed Wendy. They rose into the trees. Yamato didn't wait.

"Wood Style: Great Forest!" Wooden beams shot at Wendy. Carla rolled out of the way. The beams continued down until they hit the ground. Gray and Lucy skipped out of the way.

"Open, gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" Taurus took shape in the air. He swung his axe, cutting into the branches.

"Why, my wood is the only one for Miss Lucy!" Taurus continued chopping. His axe cleaved the wood in half.

"Taurus, that is disgusting!" Lucy was screaming at the cow.

"Pay attention!" Sakura's fist almost connected into Lucy's jaw. She was carried away by a man in a tux with orange hair.

"Hey babe, this is just like a fairy tale! You gonna kiss me to break my spell later?" Loke's eyes sparkled.

"In your dreams!" Lucy struggled in Loke's hold, "Now put me down!"

Loke held onto Lucy as they landed, "No chance, these people are tough. We need to separate them first. I think I know just the place to take you girls to as well," Loke turned towards Sakura, "Hey, you gonna fight us or what? I almost mistook you for a man with that flat chest of yours!" A vein bulged on Sakura's forehead.

"What'd you just say to me?" Sakura's gloves tightened.

"I'm sorry, you didn't understand? I thought you would have had a big brain behind that huge forehead of yours!" Loke carried Lucy into the forest, "Whatever, you ain't even worth it!"

Sakura sprinted after Loke. As they left Taurus disappeared in a golden glow. It didn't matter much. Yamato had vanished into the surrounding canopy. Wendy and Carla gave chase.

"How curious, you called them your friends, but it seems that they abandoned you," Sai stood off to one side, "Your friends don't seem to care as much you thought they did."

"You shut the hell up! You don't know anything about my friends! Besides, you shouldn't be worrying about them, you should be focusing on me! Ice Make Hammer!"

A frozen hammer struck the ground. Dirt flew and branches snapped. Sai jumped out of the way. At the same time his brush flew across the paper.

"Super beast scroll!" Now he rode a falcon. It took him aside. He turned back to Gray and smiled, "Looks like you're an artist just like me! This should be very interesting!"

"Is this a game to you?" Gray was shouting, his voice hoarse.

"No, this is a mission. This is a mission we will finish!"

The two jumped at each other.

Far off in a distant clearing, Natsu rose to his feet. Happy pulled to a stop nearby.

"Natsu, I found you!" Happy cried out in relief, "You're not too hurt are you?"

"Nah that punch just knocked me off my feet is all. Less of a hurt, more of a surprise," Natsu cracked his neck, "Still she's strong I'll give her that. Now come on, I want to fight her! I'm fired up now!" Natsu caught on fire, "This is gonna be sweet!"

"Ummm Natsu… Lucy, Gray, Wendy and Carla are already fighting them. Gray told me to find you and then head to the caravan."

"Ughhh, why does everyone else get the good fights? First Erza gets the dude with the spiky hair, now Gray and those guys get the really tough chick. When do I get to fight? I don't even know how to find the caravan!" Natsu sat on the floor, "This stinks."

"I can carry you into the sky. We can find a road and go from there." Happy lifted Natsu off his feet.

"Fine, but I still don't like it. I better get a damn good fight!"

"Aye sir!" Happy and Natsu whisked away into the clouds.


	6. Chapter 6: A difference in Artists

**Hey there everybody, it's been a while hasn't it...yeah my bad...things happen and all that. I promise it won't happen again (but it probably will) Enjoy the fight! I feel it really captures what a Fairy Tail is like.**

Chapter 6: A Difference in Artistic Expression

"Watch out Carla!" Wendy screamed as wooden beams shot towards her face. Carla pulled them into the air above the treetops. They hovered over the tree tops. The wind whipped into Wendy's face.

"We'll never be able to beat him if we keep attacking him in the forest! Think child, we need a plan!" Carla was panting through her words. Her wings were about to give out. Wendy tried think of a plan. She had to do something. _Everyone else is gonna be giving it their all, which means I have to. What would Natsu do?_ It hit Wendy like a lightning bolt. Now she knew what she had to do.

Yamato sighed from his tree branch. _Why do I have to fight the little girl and the cat? This is lose-lose either way. This is so weird, why would a wizard guild bring a genin on such a dangerous mission? Why is there a talking cat? Then again, I'm friends with a guy who has a demon fox inside of him, a man with a red eye and a girl who can break boulders._ Yamato was so busy thinking, he didn't notice the girl flying at him until it was too late.

"Sky dragon: Talon!"

Yamato's face almost hit his chest. He went crashing through the leaves and hit the forest floor. _Did she say dragon? This is going to be a long day…_

"Super beast scroll!"

The lions bounced around the trees. Gray was jumping to the side, the lions only missing by a tight margin. He landed badly and rolled on the ground.

"Super best scroll!" Now birds flew. A small flock of them pelted Gray as he lay on the ground. Even though they were nothing but ink, it felt like a rain of stones. Sai landed on the ground as the last of his birds exploded into a rain of ink.

"You're not very good at dodging are you," he smiled awkwardly.

"Shut the hell up! I'll show you a real hit! Ice Make: Hammer!"

The large creation smashed through trees trying to hit Sai. He hopped out of the way at the same time summoning a large bird. He flew into the sky leaving Gray in the dusty road.

"What the crap! Come down here and fight me!" Gray looked around, his eyes adjusting to the forest gloom. Birds chirped in the distance. There was a sense of peace following a storm. Something was off about these birds though. Their calls sounded manufactured. Their noise sounded off. The birds slammed into Gray. He was too surprised to dodge. He screamed in pain as they pounded his body. He fell to his knees, his body covered in black ink. He was breathing hard, his body ached. Ink mixed with blood and dripped to the ground.

Sai dropped to the ground. His face was expressionless. He kept his pen and paper out ready to attack. Gray rose to his feet. His breathing was hard, his legs wobbled. His hands curled slowly. His fingers turned white. His head faced the ground.

"Why do you keep getting up? At this rate I might have to kill you. You should just stay down," Sai said.

"You don't get it? My friends are counting on me to win," Gray wiped the ink from his chest. He wiped it off of his guild symbol, "This is why I keep getting up. My friends put their trust in me. As long as I have their faith, I will never give up! You hear me! I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard, there ain't no way I'm losing to scum like you!"

Then Gray did something that Sai wasn't expecting. He expected another spell, he expected more ice. He didn't expect a punch. Gray lunged forward, his body extending out. His fist slammed into Sai's gut. Sai doubled over in pain, the force of impact taking him off his feet. As quick as blinking, Gray's hands came together like they always did.

"Ice Make: Geyser!"

This time Sai couldn't make it. He was launched into the air like a catapult. He slammed into a tall oak. He fell to his knees on a wide bough of the tree. It was all he could do to keep himself steady. Gray grinned triumphantly from the ground.

"Let's see how much more of this you can put up with!"

 _Strange, he reminds me of someone. That resolve, where have I seen it before?_ Sai stood shakily. The wizard's hits were slow, but when they hit, it was hard. There was something familiar about it, but what?

Loke had stopped behind a fallen birch tree. He set Lucy down and took a good look around. He couldn't hear or see their attacker. It was almost like she had vanished.

"Loke where are you taking me?" Lucy stood ready. Her face was grim, but determined.

"For a nice walk in the woods babe," Loke managed an easy smile, "In fact, I heard from Aquarius that there was this beautiful little brook a little ways off. Can you imagine how romantic that would be?" Loke gave a knowing wink.

Lucy nodded, understanding spread to her face, "Alright sounds perfect. Let's get going." Lucy was about to move when Loke gripped her arm.

"I wouldn't do that doll face, not yet. We should have a visitor soon."

Suddenly Sakura appeared came crashing into the clearing. Her leg slammed down.

"CHA!"

It had the effect of a bomb going off. Rubble exploded outwards, trees went flying, roots were plucked from the ground, and whole boulders were reduced to gravel. Sakura stood at the center of her crater, taking in her surroundings.

"If this is how you treat all guys, I'm guessing you don't get asked out a lot do you?" Loke called from a tree branch. He stood easily. He leaned back against its trunk, his hands sat in his pockets.

"Well would you look at that, I have dirt in my hair," He brushed it aside casually. He readjusted his glasses on his face.

"If it wasn't for all your strength, I'd almost find you pretty cute," He gave Sakura a wink.

Sakura fumed, her face getting dark than her hair, "Where's the blonde?"

Loke winked, "Getting jealous on our first date, this is not the start of a good relationship."

Loke flipped off the tree. It was just in time. Sakura's fist made contact just as he left. She didn't destroy the tree, but there was a sizable dent in it.

"If you wanna hold hands, you'll have to try a lot harder than that!" Loke stood on a boulder a couple of feet from where Sakura was now.

"Shut up!" Sakura leapt at Loke.

Sai was tired, and he was wounded. He was covered in cuts and bruises. The ice kept coming with unrelenting force. Everywhere he looked swords spun, and hammers swung. The tide had changed. He had one last shot. He did a quick drawing. He had just enough time before Gray leapt at him. He held an ice sword.

As quick as breathing, Sai's tonfa was there. They stood there in silence. Gray kept pushing, and that was the problem. Steel was stronger than ice. The tonfa went straight for his chest. It got caught in his arm.

"Auuggghhh!" Gray screamed in agony. He jerked away, the blade shifting, causing unimaginable pain. Sai didn't hold on. He grabbed kunai instead. It was too close for his jutsu now. Gray ripped the blade out and tossed it out.

"I'm not done yet! I'm not going down!" Gray held himself high. This wasn't the time for him to go down. Natsu would never let it go.

"That's a shame. I really didn't want to kill you. No hard feelings right?" Sai tried for another awkward smile. It still felt uncomfortable on his face.

"What do you mean kill me- augh!" Gray fell to his knees. A little black snake had bit him at the ankle. Its fangs had pierced through his pants. It was the last drawing Sai had made.

"Please, just give up already. All of this fighting is pointless. You were just outsmarted. There was nothing you could do again-"

"I don't give a crap what you think!" It was a struggle, but slowly Gray got back to his feet, "I already told you, my comrades are depending on me! If I go down now, then everything they've ever helped me achieve was a waste. Everything my guild ever gave me; friends, a home, a family. I'm giving it all up if I die now, so you can just shut the hell up," Gray looked at Sai, "because I'm not giving up! You hear me?"

"What about the poison?" Sai asked, confused.

"I guess Wendy will just have to find me later then. I know she'll win her fight. I have unrelenting faith in my comrades," Gray slowly brought his hands together. Sai didn't notice. The familiarity he felt before made sense now. He didn't see a shirtless Gray, all he saw was a blonde boy in an orange jacket, determined to do whatever it took for his friends and comrades.

"Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!"

The ice struck Sai harder than any sword. He felt all the emotion behind it. He felt the power and belief. He felt more emotions than he ever had before.

 _Good luck Naruto, they're all yours_

Sai passed out, a perfectly normal smile on his face.

On a road not too far way, Naruto was bored. He was tempted to leave and find out what was taking everyone so long. The reconnaissance couldn't have gone that bad could it? It was just some punk wizards. He muttered to himself and sat back, trying to relax.

Inside of him was a very different story. A very dangerous beast stirred. It felt a familiar power, one that it hadn't sensed in a very long time. Its lips curled. It sensed a dragon.

 **See I told you it was a Fairy Tail fight! Friendship is magic people! Please leave a review, even if you want to take a dump on my story!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Little Sapling Grows

**I'm not gonna lie, not my best work. I promise I'll give you something a lot better later.**

Chapter 7: A Little Sapling Grows

Kakashi brushed past the leaves. His breaths were laboured. The fight had taken a lot out of him. There was something off about this situation though. The wizards seemed convinced about different trade laws. Kakashi knew what the Daimyo told him. Bosco didn't like trade deals, but the Daimyo didn't say anything about illegality. Kakashi stopped. There was something way too off about this. He thought about the wizard with the red hair back in the clearing. If he could talk to her, she could give him some answers. She looked the most like the leader. Kakashi sighed. It was going to be a long day, and the sun had just passed noon. He turned heel and made his way back.

Yamato was getting nowhere. The girl had potential, but as of right now potential just wasn't enough. She was fast, but that was because of the flying cat. The cat sprouted wings and flew the little girl around all over the forest. The little girl would only ever get a couple of hits in. Again, not that she was bad or anything, but Yamato had just been doing this sort of stuff a lot longer. He saw potential in her. She was brave, tenacious, and quick on her feet. Give it a couple more years of training and she would be better than Yamato. Until that time though…

"Sky Dragon: Roar!" Wendy screamed. A gale blasted through trees and leaves. It left nothing in its path. Yamato sighed, dodged and retaliated.

"Wood Style: Great Forest technique!" The pillars of wood hit Wendy into the trees. She screamed as she was separated from Carla. The two of them cartwheeled apart. Yamato rubbed the back of his head. _I better finish this off quickly¸_ he thought. He jumped off in Wendy's direction. The cat wasn't really a problem, all it could do was fly around on little wings. That didn't mean much.

Wendy hit the tree hard. Her body didn't want to stand, so she fell again. With a thump she landed on the forest floor. The dirt wasn't very soft. She felt all the cuts and bruises on her. The wood had left a lot of splinters. She was eating air while she was trying to stand. With a lot of effort, she was finally able to get to her feet. Her hair was in shambles, but it didn't mean much to her.

"Carla!" she screamed. Her best friend had been lost. Carla couldn't hold a grip after all that wood came at them. Wendy grabbed her arm. Flames of pain shot through her body. She screamed out. Yamato landed in the clearing. He looked at her regretfully.

"I'm really sorry about this ok? I didn't want to beat up some little girl. It's just that, you know I have my job, you have yours. You held up well for a genin though. I'm sure your mentor would be proud of you. Since you're a little girl though I'm not going to kill you. Just surrender so I can bind you up ok? Wood Style: Smothering Binding Technique!"

Wooden tendrils lashed out at Wendy. They curled around her arms, her legs and one even made its way around her neck. Yamato had almost finished when a white blur took him from the side. He went spiralling onto the ground. He got a face full of dirt. His jutsu incomplete, the wood was brittle and easy to break. Wendy struggled her way out.

"My word child, where would you be if I wasn't here to help you? I hope that brute didn't hurt you too much," Carla said pulling at the roots.

"No he didn't. He was actually really nice about everything," Wendy looked off towards Yamato, "I hope he's doing alright..."

"Snap out of it child! This man is the enemy!"

"Yeah, sorry," Wendy chuckled. Yamato groaned and pulled himself from the dirt. He brushed away some mud.

"Looks like I underestimated you two. This means that I won't be able to take you so lightly anymore though, I hope you realise that," Yamato spat some twigs from his mouth.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Wendy's legs were shaking. She only had one shot.

Yamato admired the girl's determination. _It's a shame we have to be on opposite sides._

"CHAAA!" Sakura broke boulders when she struck. Loke didn't mind too much. It didn't do anything to his suit. He pulled at his sleeves absentmindedly.

"You'll have to be faster than that!" Loke screamed at Sakura. Sakura was tempted to run at him again. The way he smiled at her, waiting for her to attack. That's when everything clicked into place. Sakura stood straight and took a long breath. She felt herself calm. She smirked at Loke.

"You talk a big talk, but then you run whenever a real woman shows up. You must be desperate," She put a hand on her hip.

Loke stopped, "Excuse me? You're the one who's been chasing me! I'm not desperate, I get tons of girls!"

"What, like that blondie? Are you kidding me, she ran away from you!" Sakura sniggered, "Honestly, you're just another wannabe. You say you attract all the girls, but all I've seen is repulsion!"

Loke smiled. How wrong she was, "Lucy ran away on purpose! It's all part of the plan for her to get to the brook!"

"Really? Ok, thanks a ton. I'll kick your ass later ok?" Sakura hopped into the trees. Loke stood there gaping. He had just been played, by a chick with major anger management problems and a forehead the size of the guild hall.

"That's it, she's going down!" Loke chased her into the woods. He found her running along the old hunter's trail. _I have you now!_ Loke leapt into the air.

"Regulus Impact!" His ring shown golden. The light was a ray. It hit Sakura, sending her crashing into a rock. She had fallen to her knees. Her breathing was slow. A fist was on the ground, supporting her. Loke had run up to her. He fixed his hair, ready to gloat. He opened his mouth, but he couldn't speak. Sakura's fist had rammed itself into his stomach. It was worse than Elfman, Gajeel, Natsu and Gray rolled into one. He was flying, sailing through trees and rocks. He saw little clumps everywhere he looked. They seemed to be turning into a bunch of wonderful colours. It all shined like pixie dust. He saw it rising into the air. As he hit a boulder, he felt himself floating.

 _Sorry Lucy, I got cocky._

Loke vanished back into the spirit world, he needed to rest and see Aries.

Erza groaned. Her head felt like she had just tried to have a drinking contest against Cana. She heard metallic clanks. Bits of her armor fell away. Her stomach was bare for everyone to see. She brought a hand down and felt something sticky. The air smelled metallic. She almost passed out again when she felt weight on her side. She saw the man with the white hair supporting her.

"Take it easy, you're badly injured," Kakashi grabbed the med kit he had left behind earlier. He bandaged while he talked, "We've been played. The facts just don't add up. You claim what we're doing is illegal. That wasn't what we heard."

"The king of Bosco showed us the documents. Everything on it was very clear," Erza wheezed. She thought this could be a trick, but to what end? The man had won, he gained nothing coming back and patching her up.

"That may be true. When we took this job, we only took the Turtle Daimyo's word for it. We were so anxious to get our hands on medical supplies and cash," Kakashi ruffled his hair, "we made a mistake."

"Why though, what would the Daimyo gain from all of this?" Erza used her sword as a crutch, "What could he gain from making us fight, and getting brought up on charges of illegal trafficking?"

"What would your guild do if one of you ended up dead because of this? If one of ours killed yours, without any sort of actual justification," Kakashi's face didn't give away anything. Mostly because it was hidden beneath a mask and headband.

"They'd probably retaliate. If we get hurt in the line of duty, that's one thing, but if an unjust death happened… The master would probably wage war against the shinobi," Erza was on her feet now.

"Then that's the goal. The daimyo wanted us to fight," Kakashi held out a hand, "My name's Kakashi. No hard feelings right?"

Erza smiled, "Of course not. I'm Erza Scarlet. You better hope we don't meet on the battlefield again, I won't go so easy on you next time," she took the hand.

"Probably not," Kakashi's voice grew grave, "We have to hurry though. For all we know someone might already be dead. Will you be ok to walk?"

Erza had changed armor, "This armor will provide me the support I need till I can get a full treatment. Let's go," Erza ran off. Kakashi followed in behind her.

Wendy had gone on the offensive. With Carla backing her up, she was pressuring Yamato. He kept having to duck around her. Sometimes he would vanish from site, but Wendy would find him quick enough. She managed to push him back until he was up against a cliff.

 _It's now or never. I have to do just like Natsu would!_ Wendy took her ready stance. Yamato backed up against the cliff. He kept his hands raised.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Shattering Light! Sky Drill!" Wendy's gale hit like a tornado. Yamato was almost thrown through the cliff. He felt his body shattered. Little wooden splinters went everywhere.

"Kakashi taught me that trick. Wood Style: Smothering Binding Technique!" Yamato got both of them this time. Wendy turned to see the real Yamato nearby. She was fooled; this was it. She tried to struggle, but she was drained. The Sky Drill had taken up so much magical energy. Carla tried to fly away, but it was useless. They were flies in a web now. She felt pressure on her neck.

"Yamato! Stop!" Wendy heard a voice scream out. She saw red hair.

"We're here Natsu!" Happy put Natsu down on the caravan. The two of them had forgotten that the carriage was moving. Natsu doubled over as soon as feet touched ground. He felt bile down in his throat.

"Happy, I'm gonna hurl!" Natsu felt breakfast. It wanted to say hello apparently.

"Ew! Go throw up somewhere else!" A boy stood there in an orange jacket.

 **Again, sorry. Have a nice week people!**


	8. Chapter 8: Girl Time

**Hello Everybody! I'm back for now! Living that Uni officially now so things are a bit hectic, but I promise the story will go on!**

 **POLL**

 **POLL**

 **POLL**

 **POLL**

 **Take a look at it, pretty please...**

 **With candied ramen sugar on top?**

Chapter 8: Girl Time

Lucy ran through the woods. Everything blurred into greens and browns as she ran. She felt her keys grow warm by her side. She took a look down to see Loke's key glowing. That meant that he had lost. Which also meant the crazy pink girl was after her now. Lucy looked into the air.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" She screamed. While she was screaming though, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. Her foot got tangled in a root, and she fell face forward into the dirt. She was lucky though. As she fell a couple of shuriken thunked into the wood of the tree.

"Are you serious!" Sakura screamed from the tree, "How lucky are you? Do you ever even have to fight for yourself?"

"Oi!" Lucy cried indignantly, "This is just how I fight! I'm sure you have summoning magic where you come from to!" Her fist was raised high in the air.

"Oh I can summon alright! I just know that I can fight for myself if need be!" Sakura bent at the knee, "Like this!" Her fist would've sent Lucy flying through the trees, and shattering into a million pieces.

"'Whew that was close!' The girl says relaxing, 'Thanks Horologium! You saved me just in the nick of time!' She screams enthusiastically. I am always at your service Lady Lucy, but be warned, this is my only emergency use for a while. If you have no further use for me, I will be leaving now. Ta-ta!" Horologium vanished in a puff of smoke. He left Lucy lying on the ground.

"This is a joke right…I mean, you can't be that lucky," Sakura stood on a tree branch.

"It's not luck!" Lucy was tired of being looked down on by this chick, "I value my friends and help them, and because of that, they help me! I respect my spirits. We look out for each other. It isn't me being lucky, it's just me getting help from my friends! I doubt that a cold-hearted shinobi like you knows what it means to care about someone!" Lucy was on her feet. She would've continued but…

"You shut the hell up! You don't know anything about me!" Sakura was trembling, "CHA!"

It looked like the time for talking was over. Sakura's fist was about to get very close to Lucy.

"Open gate of the scorpion! Scorpio!"

The loud spirit materialized in front, "Wicked! It's party!" Scorpio's tails swung to face Sakura, "Sand buster!" The miniature sandstorm hit Sakura right in the face. Her body went flying back into the undergrowth. Lucy wasn't paying attention though. She had to find that stream…

"Wait a minute Kakashi…you're telling me we were set up?"

After a bit of searching Yamato, Erza, Kakashi, Carla and Wendy found Sai passed out in the grass. He had a warm smile on his face. Gray was leaning against a tree on the ground. His face was wracked with pain. Wendy ran to his side right away to treat the poison. It was a close thing. If she had been a few more minutes…

Gray tensed when he saw the ninja nearby, but after things were explained to him, he settled down a bit. He was still pretty pleased at beating his opponent though. He was the only wizard to have won their fight so far. His foot was wrapped in tape for now. He'd make a full recovery soon. Sai was still out cold. Wendy had done what she could. She was busy explaining everything to Gray. Meanwhile Yamato, Erza and Kakashi stood to the side.

"It seems that way Yamato," Kakashi rubbed his chin in thought, "But what would the Daimyo gain from having us go to the war with Fairy Tail?"

"Do you think he might be connected to the akatsuki?" Yamato asked.

"What is the akatsuki?" Erza asked. She was back on her feet in no time after her bout with Kakashi. She healed quickly apparently.

Kakashi looked her dead in the eye, "An organization of mercenary shinobi. They are extremely powerful, and extremely dangerous. Just recently they declared war on the five great nations. Their numbers have been thinned recently, with only a couple of members left…but still…If the fire nation was distracted from the great war…who knows how that could change the face of the war…not to mention Naruto would be that much easier to find…"

"This akatsuki…they sound like one of our dark guilds," Erza stated.

"Dark guild?" Yamato asked.

"A band of evil wizards who are not part of any official council. So much so that they kill for money," Erza's face was dead serious.

"Oh!" Yamato exclaimed, "Kakashi I almost forgot!" Yamato pointed over in Wendy's direction, "That girl said that she was a sky dragon slayer!"

Kakashi's eye grew wide. He called Wendy over. She strolled over nervously. Every once in a while, she would glance at Erza for support. Gray was able to hobble over and be part of the conversation. Kakashi squatted down.

"Wendy is it?" Kakashi asked. He tried to sound as opening and kind as possible. Wendy nodded, "Wendy, I was wondering, who taught you your sky dragon slayer magic?"

Wendy's face lit up in a smile, "That's easy! My adopted mother Grandeeney! She was a great big dragon! She left me when I was young though." Kakashi wasn't paying attention. He was facing Erza now.

"We have a boy with us, about as old as Gray is. He has spiky blond hair, and wears a bright orange training suit. Wendy is to go nowhere near this boy, do you understand?'

Erza's eyes narrowed, "Why not?"

"That boy houses the nine-tailed fox demon. If the hints in our ancient history books are to be believed, then a confrontation between anything dragon related, to anything tailed demon related would be well…cataclysmic."

"Aw crap!" Gray screamed.

"Gray what is it? Your leg?" Erza looked over to her comrade.

"No! I sent Happy and Natsu over to find the caravan! Can you imagine what he's going to do! That flame for brains is gonna blow up the entire country side!

"Who's Natsu?" Sai asked. He had finally regained consciousness. He had stumbled over to the rest of the group.

"A dear friend of ours. Who also just so happens to be a destructive fire dragon slayer," Erza replied.

Kakashi's eyes went wide, "This is bad, very, very bad. We have to stop them from fighting, who knows what Naruto could let out around a dragon slayer," Kakashi whipped his head towards Yamato, "Yamato, you and Wendy find Sakura. Then I need you to find that caravan. Erza, you and I will be heading straight to the caravan. We're going see if we can stop this fight before it starts. Gray, Sai you two rest and recover your energy. Then try and find us. We're going to need all the help we can get to try and stop Naruto and Natsu."

Yamato nodded, "Come on Wendy, let's just follow all the broken trees. Sakura always did like to leave a big trail." Yamato leapt into the trees bounding away. Wendy was carried by Carla, and wasn't far behind.

"Erza, I'll take you to the caravan. We can try and figure out the Daimyo's motivations later." Kakashi and Erza ran off into the woods. Kakashi could get there faster through the trees, but he didn't think Erza would be able to keep up.

Lucy heard it. At first it was only a trickle of noise. Then it grew into a babbling brook. It wasn't a lot, but it would have to do. It was time for the ace up her sleeve.

It was easy for Sakura to recover from Scorpio's attack. In the meantime, though, Lucy had escaped. She had tracked her through to woods to find the celestial wizard kneeling next to a stream. Sakura jumped quietly, hoping to get the drop on her.

"Open gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!"

Next thing Sakura knew, there was a typhoon of water heading her way. She was caught in the maelstrom. She thrashed around, trying to keep her head above water. Normally she could just walk, but the attack had surprised her so much…she wasn't able to focus anymore.

"Open gate of the archer! Sagittarius!"

Sakura caught glimpses of a man wearing a horse costume. He held a bow in his hands.

"What can I do for you Lady Lucy?"

"I need you to pin this girl to the tree. She shouldn't be able to move a muscle! Aquarius will hold her still for you!" Sakura saw what looked like a blue mermaid floating in the air. She held a jug where water came from.

"Alright then!" As quick as blinking Sakura saw the glint of metal as arrows came raining towards her. Next thing she knew, she was pinned to a tree. She tried moving something, anything, but the arrows kept her in place. She looked down to see that arrows had pierced through her hands to keep them from moving. She screamed out in agony.

"Sagittarius! I didn't want you to impale her!"

"My apologies Lady Lucy, but we've been watching your bout from the spirit world. If this girl would've been able to move her hands, then she would've been able to use her monster strength to escape. As least this way she can't focus enough to move. Alright I'll be seeing you tiddly-doo!" Sagittarius disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yeah I gotta go to. I've got a hot date with my man tonight," Aquarius vanished as well.

Lucy walked up to Sakura pinned to the tree. Sakura had quieted down after the initial screams. Now that the spirits were gone she could fight back. She ripped her hands from the tree and hit Lucy in the gut. All it ever took was one good punch.

Lucy went flying into the stream. Her body wouldn't stop rolling. The wind had been knocked out of her, and so had her lunch. She was in so much right now. She didn't have the energy to summon a spirit. Sakura walked over, a proud look on her face.

"Without your spirits you're not all that tough are you?"

Lucy slowly got to her feet. She clutched her stomach, and her legs were shaking. Her guts felt like they had been put through a meat grinder.

"I'm not giving up. You hear me!"

Sakura's eyes widened. No criminal she had ever faced had acted like this before. Such honour and conviction. That only came from someone with a code. Most common criminals…they didn't have a code.

Lucy swung her free hand forward. She didn't have any strength left, but she wasn't going to give up. Not after everything her friends had done for her. Her fist came rising forward, and was swatted aside by Sakura. Sakura pulled her hand back. Code or not, Sakura had a job to do.

"Sakura wait! Don't do it!

Natsu was knocked off the carriage by the boy in orange. He hit the dirt hard, but at least his motion sickness was gone. He tugged at his scarf a bit. The boy land about twenty feet away. He motioned for the caravan driver to keep going.

"Happy, I want you to find Erza or Gray or somebody. Tell them I found the caravan," the blue cat said an aye sir and flew away. Natsu's hands erupted in flame.

"You got a name?" he asked to the boy in orange.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki! Believe it!" Naruto fixed the headband on his head.

"Well I'm Natsu Dragneel, and Naruto guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm fired up now!" Natsu shouted with a roar.

 **AGAIN POLL AND REVIEW PLEASE**

 **Feedback is loved and appreciated**

 **Zantarak out!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Clash of Idiots!

Chapter 9: A Clash of Idiots!

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Naruto leapt out of the way as the guy with pink hair slammed into the ground. His leg was already flipping over to try and knock Naruto in the head. With a grab and a twist Naruto sent his opponent to the dirt. That didn't stop Natsu though. He landed on his feet, still smiling.

"Happy, find Erza and Gray, tell them what happened, and them tell not to worry, because I'm gonna kick this punk's butt!" Natsu said.

"Aye Sir!" Then Happy the cat flew off into the trees.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto felt the puffs of smoke pop up around him.

 _Come on Naruto, unlock the gate. Let me take care of this dragon. I promise I won't blow up the country side, please?_ Said the Fox Demon.

"Not in your life time," Naruto replied.

"What the hell? Why are there five of you now?" Natsu's head swung back and forth in confusion, "Man, this is so weird!"

"Yeah, well too bad. It's time for an Uzumaki surprise! Get him boys!" Naruto waved his arm forward like a general. The clones rushed forward jumping and kicking.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

Natsu's blast of flame dispersed the shadow clones. Naruto stood there, his mouth dropped open.

"Oh, come on!" Naruto was pointing and waving in Natsu's direction, "Nobody said you could breath fire like an Uchiha!"

"Yeah, well it's not like I knew you could confuse me with your clones either!" Natsu was pointing and waving at Naruto now.

"You want to see confusion huh! I got your confusion right here pal! Multi-shadow clone jutsu!"

An army of clones appeared up and down the road.

"Sweet! I get to fight an entire army now! Woohoo!" Natsu pumped his hand in the air, "I'm all fired up!"

"Uhhh… didn't you say that already?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, shut up man!"

With that Natsu launched himself into the crowd of Naruto clones.

/

"Wait, so you're telling me your pal has a demon inside of him? And that the demon is going to try and break out to kill Natsu?" Gray asked as they ran in the direction of the caravan. He decided not to rest. There was work to be done.

"That's the gist of it," Kakashi replied.

"How do you know this?" Erza asked.

"It's ancient history. Our Hokage gave me the information before we left. It's been so long, we figured that dragon slayer magic had disappeared from the continent. I guess we were wrong."

"What's the chance of this demon breaking free from your team-mate?" Erza asked.

"I honestly have no idea. Naruto's usually been pretty good about keeping the fox demon under control. Recently though, there's been a couple of incidents. Things that haven't gone so well. I just hope it doesn't come to that. It should only get truly bad if your friend with magic decides to keep fighting. Hopefully, he'll be able to see reason."

"Yeah, I seriously doubt that. Reason was never a word Natsu understood," Gray said. His face was contorted into a grim smile.

"Why do the demon's want to kill the dragon's so much?" Erza asked while running.

"Apparently, it was because some dragon tyrant attempted to steal the power of the Tailed Beasts. Some dragon named Acnologia!" Kakashi shouted.

Erza and Gray stopped running.

Kakashi turned back to find them standing still, frozen, their faces locked in memories of a distant time.

"You guys want to explain why you stopped running?"

"Acnologia…we've faced him before…"

"Tenrou Island…seven years ago…he almost killed us…forced us to retreat into a time bubble…"

"Our entire guild…"

Kakashi grabbed Erza by the shoulders, "Look, worry about that later! Your friend is in danger! My student is in danger! The only way we save them is if we work together!"

Erza snapped back into focus.

"Gray, is it ok if we leave you behind? Can you catch up to us?"

Gray nodded.

Erza reequipped into her leopard armor, "Good, we will find you later. Come Kakashi, this mission just took on the utmost urgency."

With that, Titania, the Queen of the Fairies, was racing off into the woods.

"Wasn't she majorly injured just a little while ago?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, Erza just sort of…does her own thing…I've learned not to question her...or try to stop her…" Gray said.

Kakashi nodded before racing off to catch up with the scarlet hair warrior.

/

The caravan had made good time down the road. The fear of being caught in explosions probably helped. As they sprinted down the road to Bosco, they saw a traveller standing by the road. His long brown cape picked up dust. His ruck sack hung over his shoulder. It looked like he was missing an arm.

The caravan master slowed down as he approached the newcomer.

"I wouldn't go up this road if I was you stranger! A wizard from Fairy Tail, and a ninja from the Land of Fire are doing battle up the road!"

"Is that so? Thanks for the information pal," the guy said as he kept on walking. As he walked buy the caravan master called out one last warning.

"Don't go that way stranger! That wizard is a dragon slayer! Breathing fire and everything, he is!"

The traveller stopped walking and took a long breath, "It just had to be you, didn't it Natsu? You couldn't just leave well enough alone? You just had to pick a fight with a ninja…"

The traveller set back off down the road.

/

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

The flames exploded around Natsu, taking out even more clones. Unfortunately, though, there didn't seem to be an end to the freaks, they just seemed to keep on coming, an endless tide of blond annoyances.

"Alright, who's next huh?"

"How about me! Rasengan!"

Naruto leapt forward, his palm stretched out. Natsu didn't understand what the thing in his hand was. It looked like some sort of blue orb. For a second, he wondered if he could eat it. He leaped out of the way a split-second too late. The thing grazed his stomach, and it was pure pain.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves! And I'm going to be the next Hokage!" Naruto adjusted his forehead protector. The metal caught the sunlight, and something happened to Natsu. He saw something of himself…a kid with a dream. He could respect that.

"Well I'm Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail! Be prepared to eat dirt! Fire Dragon: ROAR!"

Naruto was hit by the roaring inferno of flame. It was insane, the heat was out of this world. This wizard wasn't kidding, he really was a dragon. That's when the clone vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Oh, come on! Another one of these creeps! These are really starting to piss me off!" Natsu's mouth was on fire from frustration. He stamped his feet much like a little kid would. What was with this guy? Didn't he understand proper fighting etiquette.

"Sage Art: Rashenshuriken!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Natsu had almost no time before he felt something whip by his head. He was lucky to be alive, because when he saw that spinning ball of white death hit the dirt…there was no way he could survive that.

Then he was sent flying into a tree. Then another tree, and a couple more after that. It was humiliating, being distracted like that.

"Basic Shinobi Strategy, distract and attack! Dummy!" Naruto made a face in the middle of battle.

"Oh whatever! You missed your big attack anyway…hey…you look different!" Natsu said while pointing in Naruto's direction.

"This is my super amazing Sage Mode! With it I can take you in for interrogation!" Naruto replied, also pointing at Natsu. For a while they just stood there pointing at each other.

"Is this the real you, or some clone…because I'm getting real tired of your cheap tactics and fake tricks! Coward!" Natsu shouted, still pointing.

"It's the real deal now! You have my full attention!" Naruto replied, also still pointing. It was like a staring contest, but with two nuclear idiots. Natsu broke first.

"Alright then, I guess fair's fair. You brought out all the stops for me, so I'll do the same for you. Lightning Fire Dragon Mode!"

Natsu lit up as the air around crackled and the wood at his feet became singed.

 _Come on kid, you have to let me out. It's a fire lightning dragon! Just one little scrap, and then I'll go back. This punk is asking for it!_

"I said no! God! Just back off!" Naruto grumbled to himself, "stupid nine-tailed demon…thinking I need help with some pushover wizard…"

/

"That idiot!" Sakura and Lucy shouted.

"Once I get my hands on that little dork, I'll throttle him!" Sakura said as she treated Lucy. Yamato and Wendy had brought them up to speed.

"I swear, that insane fireball is going to be the death of me. Picking a fight with a demon, what was he thinking?" Lucy grimaced in pain, but she would manage.

"Knowing him, he probably wasn't," Carla replied, hovering nearby.

"Erza and Gray are with that Kakashi guy. Hopefully they'll be able to stop the fight," Wendy added. She was on the other side of Lucy helping Sakura with her healing.

"It'll be fine you two. Besides, you need to recover your strength. Sakura, after you patch our new friend I want you to go help Sai," Yamato stood nearby.

"Yeah, no problem. Wendy do you mind helping me? It'll go a lot quicker with an extra set of hands."

"Of course, we owe you one anyway!" Wendy smiled. Yamato was still amazed that one so young could have such courage and compassion after battle. Truly remarkable.

"I think I'm ready to go, lets help your friend," Lucy breathed out. She shifted into a sitting position, and then slowly got to her feet.

"You're still injured, lean on me," Sakura offered her shoulder, "Wendy, you go on ahead."

Wendy nodded, then was off flying to Sai with Carla. Yamato led the way.

"Thanks for the help," Lucy managed to say.

"Hey, no problem, I caused those injuries anyway. Besides now I'm warmed up for the butt-kicking I'm going to be giving Naruto! Idiot!" Sakura's free hand clenched into a fist.

"Yeah, boys are idiot's, aren't they?"

/

Naruto and Natsu had reached a stalemate. They were in a pushing contest now, hands locked with each other. They were scuffed up beyond belief, and had lost all the power that they had. The only thing moving them forward was pure dogged will.

"You know, you're not half bad…for a shady, wimpy ninja," Natsu grinned. Their foreheads making contact, Naruto's headband having fallen off a while ago.

"Right back at you, you dumb stubborn wizard," Naruto grinned back, "I've still got one last trick up my sleeve though…"

Naruto didn't know what was going on. The whole fight it was like something was pushing him. He got angrier, and began feeling a desire to destroy this wizard. Not because of any rational means, but because he had been raised by a dragon. Dragons needed to be exterminated.

 _That's it Naruto, let out your anger. Let me out! We can take this punk together!_

Naruto gave in for a second, he could feel the nine-tails energy seeping into him. Then his head was getting grabbed.

His face was crushed against Natsu's, and they both fell to the ground. Naruto lost consciousness.

 _Well, too late for that then…_

Everything went to black for him

/

"What a pair of idiots…"

Poor Gildarts, he couldn't catch a break, first dragons and now tailed demons.

 **Friends! Followers! Reviewers! Lend me your ears! I come to offer my soul to sate you appetite and appease you for what I have done. I will not commit to a schedule, now will I promise change, but I give this humble chapter for you to devour as you see fit. I hope I may continue this sad excuse for a story someday. Forgive my sin, for I fell out of fandom, but like a fungus it has returned. I am one with the light again!**


	10. Chapter 10: Gildart's Tale

Chapter 10: Gildart's Tale

"It's Gildarts! Gildarts is here!" Happy cheered while flying. Erza, Gray and Kakashi weren't far behind as they followed.

"Gildarts? Well this is a strange coincidence, but a happy one to be sure," Erza said as she walked through. Her breathing was heavy, she had barely started recovering from her injuries. Gray followed her, panting as well. It had been a mad dash to try and find Natsu and Naruto.

"Sup Old Man? Did you put these two knuckleheads down?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, I figured it'd be best not to let these two lose control. I could sense the demon hiding in the blonde kid. Thankfully I caught them both unaware. So busy fighting each other…" Gildarts trailed off shaking his head.

Kakashi had stopped as soon as he saw Gildarts. He wasn't a sensory ninja, but he could feel the waves of power rolling off Gildarts. It wasn't natural. The man was strong enough to rival any of the five kage.

"Hey there! You must be a leaf shinobi!" Gildarts was waving him over, a large smile on his face.

Kakashi walked over scratching the back of his neck, "Yeah, I guess I am. Pleasure to meet you, I'm Kakashi Hatake of the Village Hidden in the Leaves," he replied as he held out his hand.

Gildarts didn't shake back right away, "Kakashi huh? Kakashi of the Sharingan eye? The copy-cat ninja? Well then…that must make this kid Naruto Uzamaki, vessel of the nine-tailed fox," Gildarts looked to the boy again. Then he looked back at Kakashi. He scratched his chin for a moment, then he took Kakashi's hand, "Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you Kakashi! I'm Gildarts, Gildarts Clive of the Fairy Tail Guild!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gildarts. I'm sorry I don't know as much about you, as you do about me…any particular reason for that?" Kakashi asked. His demeanour was cautiously cool. He wasn't going to lower his guard so quickly. Not around someone as powerful as Gildarts.

"Yeah, there is, but I'm guessing there's more of you, so I say we wait for the others to show up, what do you say?"

"Unfortunately, there's a caravan that we were tasked with protecting…" Kakashi put his hands into his pockets, tightening his grip around a kunai.

"A caravan that might be illegal, and a setup," Gray muttered in reply.

"Actually, it both is and isn't, but that's part of the story. Anyway, I was just through those parts. No bandits to speak of," Gildarts walked over to a tree. He sat cross-legged underneath, and started searching through his bag. As his hand went in, lots of other things came flying out. Including some less than appropriate literature.

"You read demons of love?" Kakashi exclaimed, "I haven't been able to find the newest issue! Can I borrow it?"

"Anything for a fellow succubus lover my friend!" Gildarts handed over the magazine.

"You know if you like this you should try the Make Out Tactics Series," Kakashi pulled a small book out from his back pocket, "This is the only edition of the last novel! A premium copy!"

Gildarts practically threw himself onto Kakashi. If he needed to re-enact every section of the book just to get a copy, he would do it.

"You read the Make Out Tactic Series too? My man, this is the start of a beautiful friendship!" Gildarts emptied the bag out onto the dirt. It was filled with pornos, "Here, I will trade you all of this for that book!"

Kakashi started ruffling through the books when he thought he saw a photo. Before he could take a closer look though, it was gone.

"Everything except that!" Gildarts cried. The photo was not being held protectively to his chest.

"Gildarts, are you going soft? Was that a picture of Cana I saw?" Erza questioned. She was looking through the magazines as well. She wouldn't admit it, but she wanted some of these issues for her collection.

Gray thumbing through them idly. He didn't need to read the material so much as embody it, which he was doing at that very moment.

"Gray cover yourself up man! Nobody wants to see that!" Gildarts shielded Kakashi's eyes…well eye…

"Aw crap, where's my underwear?" Gray ran off to hide in the bushes, "Anyone got a spare pair? Come on guys help a brother out!"

Just as Gray was scurrying farther back into the woods he felt something soft brush up against his back. He dreaded what would happen, but turned to look anyway. He made the horrible mistake of looking little Wendy Marvel in the eyes.

Then she screamed at the top of her lungs. Gray was about to apologize when he felt something knock the air out of him.

"You are absolutely barbaric and need to learn restraint, this instant!" Carla was hitting him repeatedly.

Wendy couldn't even face him. She was trying to shove her face into a tree. Anything to forget that feeling.

"Honestly Gray what would Juvia think?" Erza thumped Gray over the head, sending him sprawling into the dirt.

"Are you people always like this?" Yamato screamed as he dropped from a tree. He did this at the same time that Erza thumped Gray. Safe to say there was slipping, falling and landing in awkward positions for both men.

"I guess we know what their favourite number is!" Happy said as he hovered nearby. His paws covered his mouth as he giggled.

"Gray! Clothes, now!"

Gray lifted his head from between Yamato's legs to see Lucy leaning on the girl with the pink hair. Funny enough there seemed to be a line of red coming from where the chick with the pink hair's nose would be.

Gray ran off to change. Sai watched him run, his eyes tracking the movement with extreme diligence.

Sai tapped the back end of his brush to his mouth, "What a strange way for one to celebrate one's freedom…how curious…"

After Gray had put on a proper set of clothing again, and after all the introductions had been made, the group of past combatants sat together. Natsu and Naruto had been woken up only a little while ago. The two had to be put on separate sides of the circle, with Erza and Sakura acting as enforcers.

"Wait so this dumb wizard is our ally?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, you idiot, now shut up and show some respect, got it?" Sakura grabbed Naruto by the hair, "Unless you have any objections."

Naruto lapsed into a frightened silence.

"Hahahaha, man you are so whipped!" Natsu laughed for only a few seconds though, because he forgot about the scarlet demon next to him that could bonk him on the head.

"Quiet, now!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Natsu shot up, and sat like a soldier under inspection.

"Gildarts, please explain why we're both right. This entire situation seems like it's based on a disagreement," Erza inquired.

"The problem is that the trade negotiations were arranged years ago. Almost everyone who signed the original deal died years ago. So, based on a really old piece of parchment, trade between the old kingdoms is still allowed. The Land of Turtles is allowed to send trade caravans over. The problem is in the wording."

"The wording?" Lucy asked. The issue was starting to make sense in her mind.

"The deal was that the Land of Turtles was allowed to export, but the it was never specified about the Kingdom of Bosco importing. The old king played fast and loose to avoid taxes," Gildarts continued.

"Then the old king dies, and his successor is a bit stricter about these things…" Kakashi added.

Gildarts nodded along, "So the new king prohibits all imports for the time being."

"Ok, but then it's illegal for merchants in Bosco to take in goods," said Gray.

"But not illegal for the Land of Turtles to export. Due to the old agreement, the Lord of the Land of Turtles is still allowed to send goods in," Lucy replied.

"Why don't they just get rid of the old agreement then? It seems like it creates a lot of confusion," Wendy asked.

"Lazy politicians, a king who ignores every word of power that isn't his own are all stipulated reasons, but most people agree that the real reason is that Lord of Turtles refuses to answer the King's summons to the court of Bosco. Executive powers made these deals, so it takes executive powers to break them," Gildarts replied.

"Why doesn't the King of Bosco come to the Land of Turtles then?" asked Erza.

"He's a King. He doesn't go anywhere, people go to him. End of story," from Yamato.

"This is great and all, but this still doesn't answer why this pervy wizard knows so much about the issue, or how he knows about me and Kakashi sensei!" Naruto shouted. His arms were crossed in front of his chest.

"You're just like he described you, rambunctious and loud," Gildarts held a soft smile.

"He…what do you mean?" Naruto's mouth was slightly open.

"I've been in contact with a close friend of yours for the past couple of years. We met one day while travelling and did a job together. We've been trading favor and information ever since," Gildarts started rising to his feet.

"Close friend?" Naruto asked. Everyone started to get up with Gildarts.

"Yeah, your mentor Jiraiya and I go way back," Gildarts was beaming, "So how is the pervy-sage anyway? I haven't heard from him in a while now!"

All the air had been punched out of Naruto. His eyes got that dead look, and his head sagged. Sakura stepped forward to give answer.

"Jiraiya died a couple of months ago," Sakura replied, resting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto also felt a hand on his head. He lifted himself up to see that it was Gildarts.

"You know, I was stuck in a bubble for seven years. I got back, and there was a whole mess of letters waiting for me from Jiraiya. In almost every single one of them he mentioned you. He called you headstrong, but determined, even beyond your own death. Stubborn as a mule, but with unwavering loyalty. He also said that you would be one of the greatest ninja the world has ever known, and that you would achieve your dream some day. You would be Hokage. Meeting you now, in the flesh, I couldn't agree with him more," Gildarts said, "Now, pull yourself together. Let's see some of that unshakeable spirit he was talking about."

Naruto straightened. He reached up to fix his headband, "Alright then, enough fighting and enough moping! Let's go!"

Natsu had figured it out for sure. Before he was pretty sure he wanted a rematch, to prove he was stronger. Now he wanted one to see if he was strong enough, and he was pretty sure Naruto was thinking the same thing.

"So, we're all in agreement then?" asked Erza.

"Me and Sai will escort Gildarts back to Lady Tsunade so that we can report our findings, and see what she wants us to do," replied Yamato.

"Meanwhile Naruto, Sakura and I will travel with your mages back to your guild to help smooth out what happened with the caravan, meet the King of Bosco, and meet your Guild master so we can figure out what he wants to do.

"Man, this is going to be so cool!" screamed Natsu.


End file.
